The following patent document 1 discloses an iron golf club having a loft angle of 41 degrees or less, a club head thickness of 23 mm or less, and a club face height of 53 mm or more. such iron golf club has advantages such that a player easily address the ball because, when the player has addressed the ball and grounded the golf club head, the trailing edge of the sole of the club head is out of the player's sight. However, if attaching importance to easy addressing, an iron golf club head is reduced in the width of the sole, then the center of gravity G of the club head tends to shift toward the club face, and thereby it becomes difficult to shot the ball high.    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No.2016-221181